japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Goof Troop
Goof Troop is an Animated Comedy television series from The Walt Disney Company featuring Goofy as a father figure and bonding with his son Max, and Pete, as his neighbor. Created by Peter Montgomery, the main series of 65 episodes ran in syndication from 1992 to 1993 on The Disney Afternoon, while an additional thirteen episodes ran on Saturday mornings on ABC. One Christmas special was also produced, which ran in syndication. Summary Goof Troop bears similarity to several early 1950s Goofy cartoon shorts, which depicted Goofy as a father to a mischievous red haired son, who was later reveal to be Max under the alias Junior. Goofy, a single father, moves back to his hometown of Spoonerville with his son, Max. As it happens, Goofy and Max end up moving in next door to Goofy's high school friend: Pete, a used car salesman and owner of Honest Pete's Used Cars; Pete's wife Peg, a real estate agent; and their two children, son P.J. (Pete Jr.) and younger daughter Pistol. Max and P.J. become best friends and do practically everything together. A large portion of humor comes from the relatively normal Max's personality sharply contrasting with his father. :Broadcast Goof Troop was originally previewed on The Disney Channel from April 20, 1992 into July 12 of that year. Like its predecessors DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin and Darkwing Duck and its successor Bonkers, Goof Troop was previewed in syndication (on September 5, 1992) with a pilot TV movie, which later aired as a multi-part serial during the regular run. The series aired on The Disney Afternoon block of syndicated animated series during the 1992/1993 broadcast season; concurrent with the Disney Afternoon shows, another 13 episodes aired on Saturday mornings on ABC in 1992. Reruns of the series later aired on The Disney Channel (starting on September 3, 1996) and later on sister cable channel Toon Disney. Reruns were shown on Toon Disney until January 2005. The program made a return from September 2006 until August 2008, and the Christmas special still aired on Christmas (although it is unknown if the special will ever be shown on Toon Disney's replacement Disney XD) in the United States. :Christmas Special The Goof Troop Christmas special was originally syndicated as a stand-alone special during November–December 1992; the airdate varied from market to market. Pete gets tired of Goofy shorting out his electricity and blowing up his Christmas decorations house once every year, so he takes the family and leaves for Aspen, Colorado, leaving poor Max alone with Goofy. This special is also known as "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas". :Feature Films Goof Troop was adapted into the feature film A Goofy Movie (1995) and its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). Both films are spin-offs of the series and take place a few years after the series. The two movies featured Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings reprising their character roles from Goof Troop in these two movies, with Jason Marsden providing the voice of a now-teenager Max. Since Dana Hill, who voiced Max in Goof Troop died on July 15, 1996 at the age of 32, after suffering a massive stroke related to her diabetes. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'the late Toru Ohira' as Pete *'Chika Sakamoto' as Max *'Kazue Komiya' as Peg Pete *'Urara Takano' as P.J *'Mika Kanai' as Pistol *'Frank Welker' as Waffles & Chainsaw :English *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof *'Jim Cummings' as Pete *'the late Dana Hill' as Max Goof *'April Winchell' as Peg Pete *'Rob Paulsen' as P.J *'Nancy Cartwright' as Pistol Pete *'Frank Welker' as Waffles & Chainsaw Legacy Goof Troop had a long lasting impact on Goofy's career as a single parent since many later appearances were built on the show's status quo. These include A Goofy Movie, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, An Extremely Goofy Movie, House of Mouse and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Goofy and Pete also appeared in Bonkers (TV series) and Raw Toonage in their Goof Troop designs. Trivia all information on Goof Troop came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Goof_Troop Category:CARTOONS